


nothing i hate more (than what i can't have)

by solarting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Making Out, Rivalry, Season 1, Training, basically they can't talk about feelings so they resort to angry kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarting/pseuds/solarting
Summary: Lance pouted, watching Keith take his ponytail out, dark hair falling over his eyes. He hadn’t brought a towel, so he just wiped the sweat off his face with the hem of his black t-shirt, exposing pale and sweaty abs in the process. God, Keith was so gross. Not even toweling himself off in the normal, civilized manner that Lance was doing.based off of art by tumblr user magimagali





	nothing i hate more (than what i can't have)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour in the middle of the night so we'll just see how it goes. and yes the title is from a taylor swift song don't @ me
> 
> based on this comic by my fav kl artist ever: http://magimagali.tumblr.com/post/156218434873/when-someone-makes-you-so-mad-you-just-gotta

As always, it started with a fight.

Keith and Lance were on the training deck, working together to spar a gladiator drone. They hadn’t come up with the idea themselves; Shiro had suggested it to them, insisting it would be “good for the team”. The two were about to refuse, but the tone in Shiro’s voice made the friendly proposition into more of a threat. 

So now they were here, Keith’s lip busted and Lance bleeding from his nose, both with rumpled shirts and various bruises littering their bodies. And the gladiator was still going.

Lance watched Keith dodge the drone’s sword, waiting for a chance to shoot. Keith tucked and rolled under it, and Lance saw his opening, firing at the gladiator’s head. The blast flew just over its shoulder, nearly hitting Keith. Lance saw him jerk away in shock, and the gladiator took the opening. Lance aimed again, sure he’d get it this time. 

Just as the blade was about to hit his chest, Keith yelled, “End training sequence!” and the drone froze, returned to its default position, and vanished in a burst of blue light.

Lance lowered his gun, distraught. “Hey, I almost had him! Why’d you turn it off?” 

Keith had gone over to the wall where his stuff was, taking a long swig of a water pouch before answering. “Maybe if you had landed the shot the first time, I would’ve trusted you to do it again.” 

Lance pouted, watching Keith take his ponytail out, dark hair falling over his eyes. He hadn’t brought a towel, so he just wiped the sweat off his face with the hem of his black t-shirt, exposing pale and sweaty abs in the process. God, Keith was so gross. Not even toweling himself off in the normal, civilized manner that Lance was doing.

Lance visibly cringed, catching Keith’s attention. “Were you raised in a barn or something?”

Keith went back to cleaning up with the same stupid expressionless face he always pulled. “You’re just mad that you’re not as good of a shot as you think you are.”

Lance sputtered, dropping his sweat and slightly blood-soaked towel to the floor. “First of all, I totally had that one in the bag! Maybe if you were paying more attention you would have seen it.”

Keith finished his water, crumpling the empty package in his fist. “Sorry, I was too busy getting shot in the fucking ear to notice.”

“That barely grazed you!” Lance threw his hands up in incredulity, raising his voice. “Why are you getting so worked up about this? Oh right, I forgot, poor little lone wolf Keith Kogane hates when anybody even tries to fucking cooperate with him.” Lance could practically taste the fire in his words as they rolled off his tongue, only feeling smug about his comeback.

But then Keith charged at him with unbridled anger in his eyes, and Lance’s stomach dropped. Whether it was from the fact that Keith gave in to his taunts, or the fear that Keith was gonna punch him, Lance wasn’t sure.

Lance felt Keith grab the front of his shirt and shove him against the wall. Keith was still breathing heavily, enraged. “Why the fuck do you always do this? Sometimes I want to have a decent fucking training session, but you’re constantly picking a fight! Will you ever just shut up for one second?” 

Lance let out a frustrated growl, trying to push his captor off of him. But Keith just grabbed Lance’s wrists, pushing him back to the wall hard, skull knocking against it. He continued to wriggle against his vices, finally stopping once his fatigue caught up to him. “What the hell, Keith?” he demanded through his labored breathing.

Keith’s dark eyes were whirling with anger and frustration, eyebrows practically knit together and scowl so ruthless it could kill a man. For a split second, Lance swore he could see a flash of something else in those eyes, something primal. But before he could question it, Keith was already crashing their lips together.

There was nothing amazing about the kiss. It was horrible, really; Lance’s nose still burned from bleeding, he could taste metal from Keith’s busted lip, and they were both sweaty and sore from combat. Yet, as Keith’s warm mouth pressed insistently at his own, Lance couldn’t resist closing his eyes and succumbing to the sensation. 

Keith was urgent, claiming and reclaiming Lance’s mouth with fervor. His bruised lips were sliding, moving, pressing against Lance’s with enough force to make him dizzy. Lance, in his increasingly foggy state, realized that he was losing this fight, this unorthodox argument that Keith had created. With every moment that he let himself be kissed senseless, he was admitting defeat. So Lance did the only thing he could think to do. 

He fought back.

Lance furrowed his brow and shoved Keith’s mouth open, pushing his tongue in without a second thought. The response was immediate, Keith groaning and letting his jaw go slack. Lance almost laughed at how easy that was, but his thoughts were cut short when he felt how absolutely soft and wet and _hot_ the inside of Keith’s mouth was. He had gone this far with a handful of girls before, but it was never like this. It never made Lance’s stomach swoop low, it never made him this addicted to the feeling of a tongue sliding against his own. And it certainly never made him crave for more.

Keith thankfully released his wrists, which were starting to ache from low blood circulation. A little spark in the back of Lance’s mind told him he was now free to escape, but then Keith’s warm hands slid under Lance’s rumpled shirt, and it was like the thought was never there. 

Lance sighed heavily into Keith’s flushed mouth, relishing in the sensation of calloused hands skidding around his waist. Keith took the opportunity to connect his mouth to Lance’s neck, right at the base, and Lance had to grip his partner’s shoulders to steady himself. Lance’s train of thought had flown off the tracks long ago, but now it was gone for sure. All he could do was grasp Keith’s t-shirt sleeves like a lifeline and try to remember how the hell he gotten here in the first place, or even what his own name was. 

But when Keith’s tongue laved over Lance’s sweet spot, just under his ear, and then clamped his lips down and _sucked_ , it was pretty easy to remember his.

“ _Keith..._ ”

It was like being woken up with a bucket of ice water. Lance’s eyes snapped open, adjusting to the harsh lighting of the training deck, and he realized that Keith’s movements had ceased as well. His mind went a mile a minute, replaying everything that had just happened and who exactly it happened with. 

Just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, Lance looked down, only to find Keith’s shocked, lust-blown eyes staring right back at him. A shiver ran through his body, and they recoiled from each other in an instant. Lance tried not to notice how he missed Keith’s warmth.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lance wiped his mouth, trying to rid it of the feeling of Keith’s lips.

“Nothing anymore!”

“Why did you do that?” Lance’s voice broke, having risen an octave in his embarrassment.

Keith’s flush grew brighter as he got more frustrated. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

Lance couldn’t come up with an answer, so he resorted to sentence fragments. “I...you...shut up!”

“You shut up!” Keith shot back, arms crossed defensively over his chest. 

Lance let out an exasperated groan and hurried out of the training deck, the door sliding closed behind him. He stood there for what might have been a minute or an hour trying to calm his heart rate down. He heard Keith call for a new training sequence through the door, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Shiro’s eventually gonna find out how spectacularly they failed in defeating the drone, give or take a few details, and Lance knew he’ll probably make them do it again.

Lance touched his fingers to his lips, remembering with a blush how pliant and persistent Keith’s had been. He stole one more glance at the door, then turned and strode away, shoving his trembling hands in his pockets.

Maybe training with Keith isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! i really miss the s1 klance dynamic so this was super fun to write


End file.
